


Storytime

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, IDFShare, International Fanworks Day 2018, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: A Drabble and a half for International Fanworks Day 2018 on AO3.   Wesley wants Jean-Luc to read to him. Stargazer Era.





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> Italics from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone by JK Rowling.
> 
> You can probably slot this in with any of my Stargazer Era fics that take place after Jack dies.

Wesley wiggled his toes under the covers and looked up at the balding man with the hazel eyes who was tucking him into bed. The man wasn’t his father, but he was his mother’s best friend. His father would never be coming home. 

“Uncle Jawn-Loo?”

“Yes, Wes?”

“Will you read to me tonight?”  From the doorway, Beverly gave a soft smile. 

“What are you reading?”

“Mommy was going to start reading this book!”  Wesley thrust a PADD at Jean-Luc.  The front cover of the book was on display, a young boy with messy black hair, glasses, and a scar across his forehead.  Jean-Luc couldn’t help but grin.  “One of my favourites!” 

“Really?” Jean-Luc exchanged a wink with Beverly before he flicked the next page button and cleared his throat.

“ _Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal,  thank you very much...._ ”


End file.
